Decisions Are Faulty
by DinoGirl10
Summary: What would happen if Randall Boggs had not been banished? In a short, emotional tale of righting wrong ends, Randall faces prison and the witness stand at Waternoose's trial, but can he redeem himself by doing a good deed in the presence of the law?
1. Corrupted Plan

**Decisions Are Faulty**

**Chapter 1 – Corrupted Plan**

"AHH!!!" I screamed desperately to the earth around me. I wanted somebody to care, to help me if they could in one of the most motivational circumstances in the whole of my short life. This was one of the few times in my life that I could admit that I was in pain and regretting my instant actions to the scenes that had happened before me these very two days. Not a very long distance to comprehend particularly that much to normal human beings stuck in the human world, except for one young two year old child who would have changed the history of the monster dimension. The new revelation that would have fixed all of those screams shortage problems once and for all. But nobody understood how important this was too me and it was not because of the success and fame I was hoping to achieve of the scream extractor. I felt like a nobody and nearly always felt like this. Apart from my studying for my hefty exams that would prove my conditional qualifications in life, I had no other way of being known to the monsters social business around me. I had nobody to support my actions and although I was not the type of monster to sob for ages, it would be nice to have a soft, fleshy shoulder to cry on. I wanted to be a somebody; up they're with the head of the company. I wanted the glory.

I felt my long tendrils being pulled on my broad head. I writhed with difficulty and tried to shake the small child off of the arch on my back. This only resulted with more vicious pulls. I blended into an assortment of patterns, my gland itching with short bursts of energy. My tongue stretched outwards with no purpose intended, adding to my gasps. I hit into a stack of shelves, my chin bouncing off each one as I landed downwards with a thud. My coils curved erratically to match my movements. Swooping low to the ground, I was a graceful Kingfisher trying to catch its meal of perch. THUD! My head throbbed with every clobbering hit. My shape returned to its original form and my tail entwined to the invasion. THUD! I was changing into different colours quicker now. THUD! I erupted into sound with every beat. It was a crude melody of cries. THUD! It was the last boom I heard. I felt nausea wind up in my closed in throat. The giant, furry hand of Sullivan was grasped upon my drainpipe of a neck. My pattern was green, matching the feeling rising up inside of me. I returned to normal. I left the ground and flew across his chest. I had one chance, and only one chance to get away. I twisted and turned, flailing my limbs like a helpless worm. I tried to get fresh air into my lungs but my attempts failed in the lack of space I had left. Sullivan manoeuvred to match my bursts of strength and eventually overpowered me completely. My only concern now, was to try and breath again. I would pass out if I did not get any more. The toddler roared at me in a childish tone at my form.

"She's not scared of you anymore." Sullivan stated at my weakened self. I knew that for sure now. The past incidents with this kid need be forgotten. She had no fear of me anymore. 'Well done Randall', the voice in my head told me off in an adult manner. 'Just brilliant…'. "Looks like you're out of a job." Sullivan grinned mischievously at me. I growled while he said this, and then stared him right in the eye. The final battle had been fought and he had won. This was the end. My pride disappeared in an instant and a forgotten emotion that had been caged up inside my dying heart had risen. Fear. I tried to gulp it back down, but it just came back time and time again. Sullivan let my body sag down onto the floor. My tail lay awfully discarded.

"Kitty!" The girl squealed in delight.

"Boo!" The small girl ran towards her large best friend and clambered into his loving embrace. It was like I was not even here in there moment of heaven. I looked round at the other objects around me and tried to focus on something else, but my pupils kept being attracted back to Sullivan and the child. I stared curiously at them both. I did not understand what it meant to be loved and to care about another person. I had not exactly been brought up in the right environment. I had to admit that I could be a real bag at times, but that did not mean I had no feelings for others. Everybody has their high school crushes and I had my fair share, but I was constantly being ignored and fading into the background. I was a nobody. I did an unheard sigh before closing my eyes to the awaiting darkness. I felt myself lifted off the ground and carried sagging over to the thundering gusts of air currents. We we're carried onto one door after another, me still not opening my eyes to the light. My fronds were dipped in shame at myself. 'I never knew you could go this low Randall.' My brain confided to me. I finally had the courage to open my eyes. The sight before me was deceiving at first and then it became reality. On the fastened platform below me stood a smug Wazowski with an awaiting door. What was happening? What were they going to d… The thought crossed my in instantly and shook me into a state of denial and shock.

"No." I murmured to the furry shape of Sullivan holding me. They didn't hear me. They were too busy smiling at one another and grateful to be back in each other's sight. The door swung casually by the platform and Sullivan jumped off with me and the kid in his safety grasp. He was not going to let me drop down to my death that was for sure, but this seemed to be a far worse fate. Banishment.

"Alright, come on, over the plate, let's see the old stuff here pal!" He shouted over to Sullivan. His claws were tightly wrapped around my chest and rump and he began to swing his arms back and forth. The momentum was beginning to slowly creep around my scales.

"Hey no, no, no, wait!" I cried out to him desperately. My eyes flew wide open, revealing my terror of the moment.

"Come on now, chuck him, chuck him baby!" Wazowski tempted him even more to fling me into the unknown land right in front of my eyes. I begged, oblivious to the child beside me and helpless in the moment.

"No, please no, no, no!" The final swing was building up. I was swung backwards, nearly cascading over the edge and doomed to die of a plummet down to the ground. I had never felt this ashamed, embarrassed or frightened in my entire life span. I screamed hopeless to the air, calling for the pair of imbeciles to forgive me. And it began…

I was moved extremely fast forwards, and Sullivan almost let go of my cord like body. But he stopped. He did not flinch or move anymore. I was still hollering for mercy. Sulley's face that had been the glad and cheeky grin of a monster getting his revenge had now become solemn and thoughtful.

"Sulley, what are you doing?" Mike asked, dumbfounded by his friends actions. "Let's get rid of him once and for all!" Sulley returned his gaze back to his friend and looked him straight in his one eyeball. His eyes softened when they hit my gaze. I was silently sobbing, my head seemingly plummeting into the open door. My legs were hanging at their sides like they had just been in a fatal car accident. I was too out of it to notice.

"No Mike."

"No?" Mike questioned, amazed by the decision to let this pathetic excuse of a monster stay in their own dimension. "Sulley, he's a nobody. He just tried to kill us!"

My eyes had opened into the familiar slits they had always been. My emerald irises fizzled with confusion, but inside, I was feeling some kind of gratitude. My breathing was exerted and rapidly out of the usual rhythm.

"This is wrong Mike." Sulley began slowly. "We don't have the rights to banish a monster."

"Sul, it doesn't matter!" Mike shouted at his being. Sulley looked him down.

"Then what does it make us then, huh?" He dropped me onto the cold, hard floor and proceeded with his defence. Sullivan raised his hands up high above us all. "A criminal? Mike you don't want to become as low as 'he' is." He referred quite abruptly to myself, lying strewn across the platform. Mike knew his friend was right. They did not want to become criminals themselves. They did not want to become what I had so rightfully achieved… a record in society of treason. The eyeball slammed the white-coated door shut and received a shudder of wood contacting metal.

"I'm sorry pal, for not trusting you at first." He confessed, drawing out his words in my point of view. That Wazowski has limited vocabulary. He next smiled warmly at his furry roommate and then looked down at me seriously. "What are we going to do with **him**."

"**He **has a name." I replied venomously as I began to reach my footing on my four legs. I clasped my head in my chubby fingers, checking for any injuries. I seemed to be clear, but a rather large bruise would be appearing pretty soon in that spot.

"We'll turn you in." Sulley clarified. "The CDA will be pretty happy to handle you."

"What make's you think I'm going to come with you in broad daylight!" I told him with an arrogant and stubborn attitude. I didn't want to be left in a cell to rot for an eternity of days and nights with iffy stinking class food that made your stomach upset.

"You have no other choice Randall. You either stay on the run for the rest of your life, or come with us." Sullivan spoke the truth in every word. That was what would happen to me if I didn't turn myself in. Perhaps I would get an easier sentence, something that only took up a short number of years. I was trying to redeem my pride in these short arguments. My fronds lowered down in shame and acceptance of the situation. I rubbed my arms for comfort in the deep end of trouble.

"I guess this is the end for us all anyway." I spat quietly to them all. The child, in the meantime of this discussion, had been watching us very carefully. She, of course, had not a faint idea of what we were talking so modestly about. She didn't understand the concepts of forgiveness and the irrational outcome of decisions. After all, decisions are faulty when given the right chance.

"What do you mean the ends of us all lizard boy." Mike wondered nastily. I jerked my head in the eyeball's direction.

"Enough with the naming crap! It's the ends of us all because you'd be caught with the kid, and I'd be charged with a crime by BOTH OF YOU!" I hollered towards his form. Didn't he understand a word I said, or was I talking a language unknown to the creature?

"He's right Mike… the only thing we can do, is turn ourselves in afterwards. Right now, the priority is to get Boo home." Sulley told us like we were small children in an argument.

"Why are you taking his defence Sul! Only a few minutes ago, he was trying to get rid of us!"

"Because he is saying the right thing Mike! Stop acting like your four years old and let's go!" Mike quietened down after that outburst, and we all followed him like faithful sheep being herded into their lonely pens. We clambered onto the swaying doors passing us by and set off towards the giant stacks housing all of the children's bedroom doors in the world. This did not look like it was going to be a hard task at all. The girls' door was the most noticeable of the lot.

I pondered into my brain, questions read to ask the big fur rug and his small eyeball friend. We rode on two separate doors, me following on a yellow-coated door while the kid; Wazowski and Sullivan rode on the door straight in front of me. They wouldn't want a snake like creep on their with them while they returned the sweet little girl that Sullivan so happened to 'love'. I was furious for what had happened to me earlier. They had hit me with everything they had! I'd nearly cracked my jaw into a million pieces, torn off my fronds and damaged my blending gland! All in all, who wouldn't have a taste for some raw revenge? But I knew inside that it was the wrong thing to do. I had to admit to myself, that yet I thought I had been perfect, nobody was and I was one of the least perfect monsters of them all. I had built a machine by order, not by choice and I deeply regret my actions. I wish I could change the past, so none of these dilemmas would have taken place. It was my **entire **fault and I admit I would sacrifice myself to save everyone else all of the trouble I'd put them through. I was the one who had left that door unattended for a short while, and in that small frame, a child had escaped into our world. This was my doing, and I sure was going to pay for it…

We had arrived. All of us this time were clambering onto the single doorframe. I was stretched across the grasping clip and onto the back of the door, my suction pads clinging to the wood. Sullivan and Wazowski were holding onto the door in a normal position, the weight making the door tip onto Sullivan's side.

"Power's out." I stated simply. "You're going to have to make her laugh." Sulley and Mike looked at me identically in a 'we know' pose. "And here I am thinking scream was the ideal solution." I sighed to myself. But then I suddenly realised, they were both looking at me. "Don't look at me! I'm her, or _was_ her scarer for pete's sake…" Wazowski took the hint and rode down onto the nearby metal pole that suspended a whole row of doors in the air.

"Alright, I've got a move here! It'll bring down the house." He smiled at us three, but I didn't look slightly amused. I didn't have time for this riff raddle. Mike spun into a tight ball in the air, and came crashing down, **right** down. Ouchie. It looked painful, I tell you that.

"Oh, sorry she didn't see that." Sullivan piped in, lifting the child up higher in his arms.

"WHAT? Why'd you forget to check that her stupid hood was up you big dope!" He shakily climbed onto his two feet, wobbling at the knees. The sight was forgivingly hilarious and I burst out laughing. I then realised what I had just shown from myself and I immediately ceased my insane chuckles to a halt. Sullivan gritted his teeth together and looked at me and back to Mike.

"Uncle Mike! Try not to yell in front of her! You know we still need her to laugh!" He persuaded, failing miserably to pull a straight face towards his green roommate. I rolled my eyes. They were really the most ridiculous pair of hopeless jerk's I had ever seen.

"Right…" Mike laughed back towards us three. "Hey Boo, just kidding, LOOK!" He slammed the nearby door straight into his face, making a stupid motion with his protruding lips. The sight was not impressive. The child obviously wasn't going to respond to her 'uncle'. Mike's smile faded away into the blurred figures of swinging closet doors. "These are the joke's kid…"

WHOOSH! The door swung uncontrollably to the space surrounding us all. I clenched my coils tighter and held onto the door for dear life. I knew what was happening straight away. "What's happening?" Shrieked Wazowski in surprise. I sighed heavily and through the drafts of air that splattered into my mouth, I managed to speak clearly enough to enable him to hear.

"Door's going to the scare floor." They both understood that there was trouble coming ahead. We did not think about the for coming events that were definitely inevitable for us to skip. To my knowledge, I did not know who had called down our door yet, but I did have the faint ideas. Of course, it was not long until I did eventually know who had interrupted the returning of the small child to her bedroom and I was not far off taken aback. It was old crabs and a swarm of CDA agents in their full attire. The grumpy old bag had told them about the kid none off!

"Great, a welcoming committee. What are we going to do?" Mike whined indulgently. I narrowed my eyes and grinned towards the pair of monsters. I had a plan, and a good one at that. We focused and got into our positions on the back of the door. I had no trouble grasping the frame with my suction cupped hands. I materialised into the air, not giving a thought as to if they knew I was here or not. The door grimed down into the rightful station, the machinery groaning with the effort it had to put up with. The spotlight shone down onto the single closet door and made us the centrepiece of the hall. I tapped Mike on the shoulder with the tip of my tail. It was time for action.

"This is the CDA. Come out slowly, with the child in plain sight." And off Wazowski went with what was supposedly, the kid in his grip. I could not help but grin with pride of myself. It looked like I was about to redeem what I had lost. The eyeball knew the plan, I was just hoping he stuck with it and did not step out of line. I was Randall Boggs, the lizard monster that everybody knew and that Wazowski hated, but right now, he was obeying my commands to save his own and his pal's skin. I had no choice but to go forth and help them.

"23-19!!!" The CDA agents cried to each other, as they collided into a heap upon the single occupant of the cotton, pink sock. Mike ran off into the distance, clutching the child close to his body.

"Halt!" Another CDA agent muffled. The whole crowd of monsters began to give chase to the running green flash.

"STOP HIM!" Crabby Waternoose called in anger. We finally emerged from behind the safety of the door. I lowered down to the floor and slithered across on all eight limbs. I was very suspiciously looking at the exiting flood of yellow across the floor, wondering whether they would turn around and see them. I gasped as I heard the clatter of scream canisters from behind me and instantly materialised into the thin air. Waternoose must have turned around by now. My heat sensory system and my clear sense of mind told me so. Here I was, unknown to crabs, staring at the person who was ideally responsible for this whole mess. After all, the well known saying 'the captain goes down with the ship' answers the same person here. Waternoose HAD invented these plans and approached me, so that make's him applicable to that.

I ran with all my strength off towards the direction of Sullivan, who was now thundering down the boring corridors of the building. I could feel the approaching pitter-patter of Waternoose's tendons hitting the floor. The texture changed from the slippery tiles to the soft, scratching carpet. CRASH! I bounced off a trashcan and knocked it over. Waternoose slipped, trying to dodge the debris being thrown towards him. Great… now he knew exactly who was here.

"Boggs! This is the end of the line! You're never getting out of this alive!" He hollered towards my invisible being. Still sprinting down the winding hallways, I materialised into view and shouted back towards him.

"It's the end of you too **boss!**" I sneered angrily. "You just wait until the CDA learns what I have to say about **you.**" I had started panting now from the effort of keeping up with Sullivan, staying away from crabs and shouting at the same time! I folded my fronds back towards my head and concentrated on keeping away from the monster behind me. Seeing my obstacles ahead of me, I knocked into them too, making them fall over onto the ground. This would definitely slow down the gaining crustacean behind me. I heard him grunt and groan with the effort of having to dodge and run to catch us up. After all, he was 142 years old.

"Give me the child, Sullivan!" He cried loudly towards the blurred blue monster. Sullivan made no attempt to utter a reply. He smashed through the red door ahead of me, the entrance to the simulator that the trainees used. I sprung through, just in time as Sullivan pounded the door shut with a clang of metal. He broke the nearby steam pipe and wrapped it around the door handles with his remaining strength. Waternoose had finally caught up with us, and collided straight into the door, making it shudder with the impact. My fronds flew up in shock and realisation. I growled furiously and crashed into the door firmly. I used my amount of weight to try and hold the door back in its normal, closed position. Sullivan looked at me with worry and some fright. He knew it would not take long for his boss to brake through and cower them all.

"JUST GO FUR RUG!" I screamed at him defiantly. "TAKE HER HOME!" From the door I had seen him carrying, he sprinted over to the free, slot that Waternoose had used to banish him and Wazowski. BANG! The door shifted again. I held on, grunting with the extra effort I was having to put in. The same door notification to say it was online beeped triumphantly over the noise. Sullivan and the kid disappeared inside with a loud bang. BANG! This time, the door hit my face, making it sting. I was already in some pain, especially to the head. BANG! I flew backwards from the collision. The light flooded into the room as the door flew open on its hinges. I crashed onto the floor in a crumpled heat, sweating, bruised and tired already. For now, the crustacean standing in front of me looked incredibly evil and dark looking, staring down at my heaped form.

"AHH!" I wailed a large war cry before jumping off of the floor and landing on my former boss. He in turn took the surprise of the impact and waddled backwards. I punched him repeatedly, hopefully in the face. I was too exhausted to look down, my lack of sleep over the past few months to do with that.

"YOU'RE NOT RUINING MY LIFE AGAIN!" I screamed towards his throbbing face. He hit his seven-fingered fist into the side of my body and I fell off him immediately. He pinned me down onto the floor and began to hit me instead.

"You're a useless nothing, Boggs! You'll never do anything! You have no right to live you selfish, slimy idiot!" He shouted back down in a blasted reply. Those words did hurt me, and bad, because I did know that he was partly right. I was not about to give up. I swung around my body to meet my tail with his face and knocked him backwards. Quick as a flash though, Waternoose met my body and flung me across the room with all his power. For an elder member, he was strong. I smashed into the wall, my back meeting every movement. I crumpled down, feeling like I had just broken every bone in my body.

"I'd rather go to jail than let you get away with this! This company is going right down in the gutter because of you! Look who's the selfish one blaming it on everybody else." I managed to spit out, my hoarse voice suffering from chest pain.

"I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company down, and I'll silence anyone, who gets in my way!" He screeched out to me, before actually advancing in for what seemed to be the kill. I felt incredibly weak and could only await my death. Suddenly, I saw a bright light flick on overhead us all, not helping my already blurry vision. Before I could take in any more sight or information, I slipped into a deep slumber of unconsciousness. Unaware to myself, the final battle had been fought and things were finally looking up. My side of the story would be heard alright.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry if that took a while for some of you who are already enjoying this. So, Randall is now left unconscious while the scene with Mike showing Waternoose' crime plays out. Next chapter will be Randall getting his chance to tell his side of the story. You'll see how things turn out for him and Waternoose then :D. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Goodbye

A wet liquid hit the middle of my face, passing me into a deep realm of cold. It dripped down my mouth and ran off my chin onto the floor, making shallow puddles like I had been softly sobbing about an incident. I tried to open my large eyes, but found that they stung terribly and decided to keep them shut. For the moment of time, I could not understand how I had got wherever I was or what had happened before to make me wake up in this certain situation. My memory was just completely refreshed.

"Randall…" A voice quietly whispered to me, calling my name. I did not stir at the voice, sounding surprisingly familiar to me. I made no attempt to move at all, if the monster talking to me was someone unpleasant then I would be able to not listen to the constant rambling of their voice. Me, having my own worries to think about and not having to listen to know it all fools, was good enough. My assistant was one of those fools that always ran on about unrelevant things in the awaking call of a very relevant thing. So, maybe it was just best enough to stay in my slumbering wake.

"Randall, can you hear me?" The raspy voice called out to me again. Didn't this person understand that I wanted to be left to my own devices?

"For pete's sake! What?" I cried out to the annoying intruder. That certainly told them that I did not want to talk to them. There was a burst of underrated laughter from the room and I finally gave myself another chance to open my eyes. As the blurry outline came into a clear focus, I saw the fine hairs of James P. Sullivan bristling my scales and the round shape of ball like Wazowski, a person who I really wanted to kick down the corridors to make myself feel better and gather my pride. I immediately felt the oncoming throb in my head of a headache slowly swarming its wrath over my brain. I cringed and clutched my head in comfort. I had been through much more than I had originally thought I had. The images flashed into place like a piece of a puzzle that fitted in perfection… the chase inside the gigantic door vault, the near awaited banishment and the small child, this nicknamed 'Boo' pulling on my beautiful fronds. I could not feel the tendrils crowning my head and moved my fingers to feel them to just check. I just felt so numb that they may as well have not been there! Thank goodness, my fingers wriggled around the fleshy tubes.

"Goodness you gave us a little bit of a fright there." Sulley interrupted my health checks and I raised my eyelid at his question. I strained my already tired arms to pick my weight back onto my four padded feet. I brushed my scales down to rid of any dirt and to try and make the impression that I could overcome situations quickly.

"Oh, why would I?" I asked slyly. I clearly had forgotten what had only happened a few odd minutes before. "I mean…" I changed quickly. "I am, really, a pretty scary guy." I chuckled with a slightly in-dignified tone. It was a little too late to change my already peculiar behaviour.

"Well, you passed out, smart bomb." Wazowski infiltrated the two by two conversation and looked in his 'matter of factly' way that so annoyed anybody. I narrowed my eyes back into the usual, tired slits and stared him down. Then it finally hit me and I turned my gaze back to Sullivan, who strangely, I thought would be more understanding.

"I passed out?" Sullivan quickly snapped back into the twenty first century and shook himself back into consciousness.

"Uh, yeah… don't you remember?" My emerald eyes became blank.

"Oh, obviously not…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, you had this massive fight with Waternoose. I tried to get Boo back home, and it mostly worked." Then Sullivan burst into a giant smile and I stepped backwards a few feet in surprise. What did he have to be so happy about? I was somewhat puzzled as I stared at him, my head not configuring and the cogs failing to whir.

"Just tell me Sullivan, it's honestly better than standing here blank!" I shouted, already irritated with this awkward conversation. He stammered before laughing.

"They've got him! Waternoose has been taken into custody!" As soon as I heard those words my mind flashed questions… I wondered what was going to happen to me especially of course and if Waternoose had mentioned anything about the cover up. He was probably sitting alone in some cell acting silent and giving away nothing yet. I was of course, sure, that my name was going to be mentioned. Perhaps old crabby face would blame the whole ordeal on me! I said nothing about the benefit of Waternoose but only spoke about myself.

"Where does this leave me then…" I solemnly asked. "What is going to happen to me? Where does my lead stand?"

"Oh, I think I will be able to answer that…" A voice that sounded like a very old screechy record was playing broke us out of our talking group. The scattered CDA agents ran together into two lines on either side of the door and one agent managed to grasp the handle and open the door, to let none other than **Roz** through. The agents saluted her as she slithered through into the room.

"Roz?" All three of us exclaimed. Roz was head of the Child Detection Agency? Now things were beginning to fit into place for me. I realised that everytime I had walked by that small cubicle that Roz called an office, stacked with paperwork, she was working undercover as an officer of Monstropolis law! I could not decide whether this was a good or bad occurrence for her to suddenly reveal her true identity. For my own benefit that was…

"Mr Boggs, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to come with us please." She commanded towards me. Two CDA agents patted me down as a full body search.

"What, do you think I'll be carrying extra luggage?" I shouted towards the two. They immediately stopped and grabbed me by the arms. "UH! A little more gentler please!"

"Now wait a minute!" Sullivan interrupted behind me. The agents stopped in their tracks and I turned my head back to face at the tall, furry monster. "Where is Randall going to be taken too." Now I was intrigued to hear what Roz had to say. For all I know, I could be taken gods known where.

"Mr Boggs is being escorted to the truck so he can be taken to headquarters. He's going to be put in a holding cell to await trial." She explained this thoroughly and my eyes bulged like crazy!

"Now, wait a minute there lady! I don't know whether you can call me a criminal, but I have a right to tell you the real st…"

"Yes, in time Mr Boggs. We will conduct an interrogation with you soon, now please, can we just get this sorted as soon as possible. It is already as damaging as it is and these types of things can be hard to clear up afterwards." She slowly told us all. She had the nerve to cut me off mid speech when I was trying to save my tail from being thrown in a room! I sighed and looked down towards the floor, my feet keeping up with the agents as they dragged me away.

"Wait!" I stopped suddenly, raising my head up again. "What about the kid? What's going to happen to her?" I asked intriguingly. She smirked and adjusted her bulky glasses.

"I would not have thought that would be a concern to you Mr Boggs, but it seems as though I have misjudged you." I nodded and looked impressed by her decision. Mike and Sulley looked very interested in hearing this answer too. "I'm most certain that it would be best to have her door shredded. It's at least good that she is at a very young age and will most likely forget about her experience." Mike and Sulley's faces fell at this answer, wishing that they had not been as enthusiasmed to hear. Even I began to feel the effects of this answer. I'm not a heartless person… I just have a different exterior. I sighed rather too heartily for comfort and closed my eyes.

"Would it be too much for me to say… sorry, and goodbye to the kid?"

"You what?" Mike exclaimed in amazement. "YOU! Sorry? This is the wrong monster talking… what did you just try to do!" I lowered my brow angrily at him. "You want to say some sweet, lovely goodbye to her after all you put her through? Make out your not the offending monster in this case."

"It is not up to you Wazowski!" I growled intensely. "I speak for myself, you don't know what it's like for me… what I've been through, so I suggest you keep your own trap shut." After that, nothing more was said between all of us for a good momentary seconds.

"Very well…" Roz ordered dryly, who had clearly been waiting for the opportune moment to speak again. "I'll give you all five minutes. Release Mr Boggs but do stand by." Her lips curled with an expressionless face, and she proceeded out of the room. The CDA officers stayed, but moved to the outskirts and walls of the complex, all eerily silent behind their expressionless faces.

* * *

The room was so quiet after Roz's fortunate absence, making it uncomfortably awkward. I shuffled from foot to foot, moving towards the static figures of Sulley and Mike. Wazowski eyed me up and down with a frown, almost as if he was expecting me to lunge for him and try and strangle him or something as truly preposterous. I certainly was not that stupid, nor _intentionally _hurtful. Sullivan was unsure of what to expect and just kept his distance. The only noise heard, was the audible electronic buzz of the constant red circle above the young girl's door.

I swallowed down a lump in my throat and began to approach the young girl serenely, trying not to scare her. She edged away, grabbing onto Sullivan's furry stump of a tail. A scowl appeared across her features.

"Kid…" I began, trying incredibly hard to think of what to exactly say. "This is probably going to sound crazy…" I turned my head away, unable to look at her for much longer. "… you probably can't even understand me." I sighed, but turned back, shining emerald eyes showing the real truth.

"I never meant to hurt you." It hurt to convey emotion after all the bad I had done. "I would never want to hurt you. Nor any other child." I heard Wazowski 'hmph' next to me. It just made the pain seem that much worse. I bent my knees, reaching down to her level of vision, my defences and anger vanishing. Before Boo, stood just a monster just as frightened and childlike as she was.

"As you get older, it is inevitable that you do bad things. Sometimes people force you to do these bad things, or you do these bad things without even realising it." I could feel the familiar ache behind my eyes appearing.

"But that does not make you a bad person." I swallowed again to keep self control. "A person may _do _bad, but it is almost also true, that they will _do _good too." I held out my hand to her. "If this can make up for all of the bad deeds I have done, than I promise you, that I will leave you alone for the rest of your life. That I wish you all the best in your own life, and that you will not make the same… _dreadful _mistakes as I did." I could not control myself anymore. "I'm _so_ sorry…" my voice broke and I sunk my head, ashamed and broken. I closed my eyes, sobbing soundlessly, wishing to be anywhere else but there in the presence of the child whose life I had nearly destroyed.

I felt a sudden tentative touch on my hand and gently rose my eyes to see what it was. It was her, her frail little hand. Was that a smile? No, it couldn't be… not to a disgusting creature like me. But no, it was. Gone, was the terrified, fear stricken characteristics of an innocent little victim, replaced with a new bright dawn of affection that I had never seen before. I closed my padded fingers around her tiny palm, and held her. She babbled something that a normal English trained ear would not understand; but in my thumping, sorrowful heart, I knew exactly what she had said: "_I forgive you._"

She embraced me. The tears began to well in my eyes and at that moment, I did not care who saw me and what they thought of me. In all of my life, I have never witnessed such a beautiful event… I pulled her in tighter, wishing this would never cease. The last person who had hugged was my mother and something that had happened so long ago. I had forgotten what it felt like to be loved. But every peaceful scene has to end sometime.

I let her go, regretfully but with a small flicker of light… a candle… ignited in my soul. The darkness was receding back into its cave. I carefully stood firmly back to my full height and recoiled away from the group into the shadows. I watched as Sullivan and Wazowski moved towards her. She hugged Wazowski to begin with. Quite taken aback at first, the green monsters mouth gaped and his arms swung away from her, but when he realised what she had done, a smile stole his surprise away.

"Oh, Boo… it's been fun." He confessed heartedly before letting her go. "Go ahead, go grow up." Even the emotional scale of this sad goodbye had got to him. Sullivan took her hand and led her back to her warming bedroom, away from the obscure alien monster world and back into the realm of her reality. Back to her mother and father, and back to an enlightening future.

Sullivan reappeared from the childs doorway with a glassy glance, almost as if he had been overpowered by some depressing force. Everything blurred… the shredding of Boo's door being the worst memory. It had been one of the first times, that I had been able to look upon the two scare buddies without a need to challenge or insult them. In some peculiar form, it seemed as though we had accepted each other through this tolerance. Before leaving to be led like a pitiful hound to his cage, I gave them one last look and nodded. I went quietly, with no need for the harsh cuts of steel handcuffs on my sensitively dry scales. The atmosphere became heavier once I had been led outside, with various whispers drifting across the looming entrance of the factories crest.

"Randall's behind it… doesn't surprise me… knew he was trouble… deserves it." I drowned them out through serious thought.

Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; not the glorious joy of overcoming the scare record, not the perspectives of thousands of other monsters who had not seen the past few days' hectic. Not even the question of his future employment. Only one important objective remained… Waternoose needed to be behind bars. So be it if I was taken along with him, but I needed to stop his evil reign. I knew from that moment, that it would be difficult, but I knew that everything worthwhile begins with a motivated cause and good will to work hard. It was to be for the good of monster kind, and for the good of the children.

* * *

I am _**so sorry **_that this has taken me so long to upload :/. I am so glad that I have finally finished this chapter! However, I have to say that even though it is quite an emotional chapter, I prefer this chapter to the first. I really hope I haven't gone out of character with Randall, but I really wanted to show his guilt over what happened to Boo. I believe he never intentionally wanted to hurt Boo or any children, but because of his work, he had too. Who knows what would have happened to him if he had disagreed with such an unpredictable boss! Hope you enjoy and please review :).


End file.
